Glynda's Bunnies
by Rukia's Bunnies
Summary: Remember what happened in Jaune's detention? Wanna know what that was all about? Then step this way.


"You can't keep doing this, you aren't god!"

"I never insinuated such a notion. Nevertheless, you are in my employment and will follow the instructions that I have laid out for you, if you wish to keep it that way."

Ozpin's tone did not carry any hint of a threat, but its finality was loud and clear. This was a statement, not to be argued with. He locked his fingers together and smiled serenely at the red faced bespectacled teacher opposing him. Her curled blonde locks of hair were unkempt and her chest was rising and falling with increasing veracity.

She had all the hallmarks of a woman who had been doing a lot of shouting in a very small space of time, all of her malice and cries of injustice targeted and fired at her boss. This did not seem to discompose or irritate Ozpin, on the contrary, he looked rather amused. Glynda opened her mouth again, obviously keen on continuing, but Ozpin forestalled her with his own addition to proceedings.

"If you are dissatisfied, why don't you take a deep breath, and explain to me exactly what part of your obligations you are finding problematic."

"Dissatisfied?" Glynda spoke in a furious whisper, but Ozpin caught every word. "Problematic? I do not have to stand for this kind of treatment; you have far less power than you believe. There are people I could talk to, people you don't want the attention of."

Ozpin sat up slightly in his chair, registering the potential legal threat with a raised eye brow. "Let us kindly refrain from resorting to petty threats, please explain to me what inspires such silliness."

"You are forcing me to wear this…this-thing, and humiliate me on purpose, for your own...demented amusement!" Glynda was sickened at the fact that she had stood up. It did not agree with her currant anatomy, but her fury carried her on. "I cannot function as a human being, let alone work under such conditions, I do not understand why you suddenly insist on such childish means for your own satisfaction, and why through me!?"

"My~ entertainment?" Ozpin sat back in his chair again, his other eyebrow now joining its raised brother and the peculiar smile now back on his face. "For someone having it forced upon them by a tyrannical overlord, you seemed awfully keen a few weeks ago to…as the youth say, 'roll with it'." Glynda scowled, but a pink tinge had appeared on her pale cheeks.

"I didn't see you force this on Bart or Peter!" Glynda thundered, highlighting in her own mind Ozpins hypocrisy in only making her wear the stupid things, and not her male co-workers. Ozpin threw back his head and laughed.

"My dear, If I were to extend a similar offer to my other employee's; I assure you, their bags would be packed and their resignations on my desk within thirty minutes of the request." He sat forward in his chair, a triumphant and omniscient glint in his spectacles. "And yet; here you are… sitting in my office, when you could just get a more flexible job in another kingdom. Why do you think that is?"

There was no hiding now; despite the fiery rage broiling within Glynda, her embarrassment had forced her furious expression into a pout, her face like a slender stalk-less cherry in the heat of the office. Ozpin's smile widened as he watched her flush and look for another way to attack him, as he slowly slipped a hand into his pocket.

"B-but it's getting risky, I almost lost control whilst inspecting that Jaune Arc boy- as you very well know!" Glynda had turned away from Ozpin now; she had directed her gaze towards the window. She did not feel like looking into this hopeless perverts eyes. Caught up in her own unpleasant recollection of the near miss and the pact of silence she had struck up with the poor boy, she did not see him pull out his scroll.

"Inspecting little boys on the job, Glynda?" Ozpin allowed a mocking smirk to glide across his face, as he moved the slider an inch to the right and back again. That small gesture was more than enough to elicit the response that he desired. Glynda's entire body seemed to jerk in response to the small thumb flick, and a stifled moan slipped through Glynda's lips as she convulsively brought her thighs together. Sinking back into her chair, Glynda looked back at her boss with an imploring gaze.

"You know that's not what I meant. Please take this seriously, I can't-"

Her speech was cut off again by another moan, even more shoddily hidden than the last. Ozpin had turned the slider back to its former position, and the effects were quite immediate. The well toned thighs guarded by black tights, snapped together once again, vice like with suppressed pleasure. "Why are you doing this!?"

"The question is not why, Glynda." Ozpin got up from his chair and moved around to right, making himself on the next side over from where she was, and placed his hands on the desk. "It is 'why not'. This is a matter that I control, as a teacher at this school you are bound to obey my instructions. In short: you have to listen to me, it is in your contract and if you aren't willing to walk..."

"You know why I have to stay here; I can't do it anywhere else because it would be a serious crime." Glynda had not wanted to admit this, but there seemed no hope of defending her position now, and she needed to use whatever resources she had. But Ozpin merely pushed his glasses further up his nose and responded. "I know."

So that was it, that's what this horrible man was thinking, he had her by the metaphorical balls and there was nothing for her to do, if she left, her particular needs would not be met and Ozpin would be free to report her nature to the authorities. But if she stayed… oh god.

"Your condition may cause you some distress, but know that you are not the only one that it effects, In these walls, surrounded by young adults, your unfortunate ability will be chalked up to adolescent curiosities. But in the real world…you would be hated, hunted, and imprisoned. I want to prevent that at all costs, you are an excellent teacher. But I do not provide special circumstances without a price."

Ozpin moved the slider to half capacity, causing Glynda to fall to her knees, gripping her skirt and moaning for release. The old man looked down on her almost pityingly. While she clearly experienced pleasure, her biological state would not allow her to orgasm. Like some of the most unfortunate warriors in the world, her semblance was a weakness as well as strength. She had the power to enter the dreams of a sleeping person to partake in their dream with them. But the nature of these dreams would always be the same. Wet dreams, erotic fantasies, mental apparitions of the most secret and perverted scenario's the subjects mind can produce.

But the rub was rather problematic, for Glynda could not only give orgasm to others in the dream, she could also receive them. This ability to cum in others dreams supplanted Glynda's normal orgasmic mechanism. She could not cum outside the dream of another. Ozpin knew this because he had felt Glynda penetrate his own mind, and she had seen him for what he really was. His dominant fetishes had been thrust upon her in fantasy, and now they bound her in reality. He turned the slider back down to minimum and Glynda let herself relax, but looked beseechingly at Ozpin who smiled pleasantly.

"You'll do it?"

"Yes…yes fine." Glynda murmured, not looking at Ozpins eyes.

"Good, you may go."

"G-GLYNDA!?"

"Hey honey, it's just me" Glynda stroked Sun's hair in an almost motherly fashion. Sun squirmed; he could feel Glynda's pointed erect nipples through the thin towel.

"What are you doing in here!?"

"Well, I was waiting out in the other room, but I heard you crying out and I thought 'what if something's up?' So I used clairvoyance to see through the wall-"

"Wait- HOWLONGHAVEYOUBEENABLETODOTHAT"!?

"-and I thought you might have a bad tummy or something, but then I saw you giving yourself the old John Hancock and I knew exactly what was going on." She removed her hand from Sun's head and began to stroke his inner thigh. Sun gulped.

"I can explain this; it's not what you think." But Glynda had already pulled the wet tissue off of Sun's dick and had raised it to her nose. The scent told her that her suspicions were true. He smiled benevolently down at the blushing faunus. "You don't have to say anything Sun."

Sun could feel the warmth in his cheeks as Glynda moved her silky hand over to the sink and brought back the still wet, still warm flannel that had washed his back not 30 minutes ago. "But you've been a bad boy, you went and got me all worried and got dirty too. I'll have to give you a good scrub." The flannel closed on Sun's limp penis, and Glynda's free closed over Sun's eyes and pushing his head back into her breasts.

The warmth immediately made Sun gasp and he began to moan in earnest when Glynda began jerking him off as fast as she could. It was a mad few moments of lust and Sun couldn't hold on. The flannel was soft but slightly rough, and the pleasure given prominence by slight pain made Sun feel like one hundred little needles of dopamine were piercing his phallus. With absolutely zero composure, Sun came within moments. A tiny drizzle of semen escaped the head and trickled down out of sight.

"Oh, I guess I didn't tease you enough." Sun felt the other worldly presence lift him again, this time turning him around in mid-air so that his own face, blotchy and hot with lust and embarrassment, met Glynda's glowing smile. She had positioned Sun so that his dick was level with her head. She reached out and poked the tip of it with her bare hand. With another moan, the dick stood back up, stiff and aroused as ever.

"So energetic."

Glynda began to stroke Sun again, but not as if she was trying to make him cum, the slow controlled jerks were just fast enough to feel good, but not fast enough to make Sun lose it. Glynda was going to have some fun this time.

"You wanted me to do this earlier, didn't you? You wanted me to touch you here? If it would make you less tense, I could do it more often."

Sun said nothing, but he could feel his dick growing bigger, the desire in it starting to throb and wash over. He wanted hit faster but did not have the guts to ask for it.

"Oh my, you're getting so hard. Do you like the way my hand feels? Do you want it faster, so you can soil them with your cum?"

Glynda leant forward and put the tip of Sun's dick against her lips and began to kiss it. The sudden blowjob demolished what little composure that Sun had left, he began to gasp and cry out in pleasure, something that Glynda had been looking for. She stopped, and looked up at Sun's disappointed face.

"Are you in love with me?"

The question, so personal in its abruptness, brought up a wall in Sun's mind. He did not even really know the answer himself. But as he contemplated saying no, Glynda spoke again.

"If you aren't, I guess I should stop" and she began to draw away. Sun instinctively grabbed hold of Glynda's wrist as he began to retract it. "No!"

There was a brief pause where Sun looked into the goddess' eyes and steeled himself for what was to come. "I...want you to do it more..."

"So" Glynda placed her hands on the now throbbing shaft and smiled. "Are you in love with me, Sun?"

"y-yes" Sun chocked out, desperate for more pleasure. At this, Sun felt himself slowly drift forward, felt his legs slip over Glynda's shoulders, and felt her deep throat him completely, with no holding back. At the same moment, he felt a curious hand groping his buttocks and brushing against his asshole. The sensation of being caressed was making the hole looser, loose enough for a slick finger to slide inside.

"No, not there- its dir-" But Glynda's entire throat had shrink wrapped his cock and waggling finger had found what it was looking for, and gave it a good tickle. In an instant Sun lost control, he didn't know what she had touched, but it was making the urge to cum immutable, unstoppable, he felt the cum rising from his balls and into his shaft, there was no time left. Glynda's voice interrupted his thoughts to give him a message from heaven.

"You can come when you like, ruin this goddess' mouth with your seed."

Sun came in Glynda's mouth, hot, hard and thick. The goddess welcomed the young man's release, and swallowed the load like a delicacy. It's amazing how draining orgasm can be, all Sun had done was elicit a chemical response, yet he felt like he had just run a mile. He only returned to our world when he felt his feet touch wet, warm ground. Glynda hand put him down in the bath tub and was getting in herself. She had removed her towel and breasts swayed as she got down on all fours.

"Now I'm all dirty" she said, smiling at her young master. "I think I need a good clean now."

Sun was floored, he had no idea that she wanted to- Glynda reached back and rubbed her exposed pussy for Sun to see how wet she had become from sucking his dick, the mere look of the twitching dripping furrow was making Sun horny again, he felt the unmistakable rise of his dick snapping into a crisp salute once again. Glynda smiled again, and beckoned to Sun with a hand poking between her legs. Slowly, shakily, Sun approached her.

He took Glynda's hand and allowed her to guide him to the correct position. She placed his hand on her ass and released him, allowing Sun to feel and caress her behind. The smooth, flawless skin and soft flesh made Sun's hands shake as he felt it. On an impulse, he gave the left cheek a little slap. Glynda let out a sexy moan that gave Sun the confidence to seek the real deal. Sensing his resolve, Glynda pulled her pussy apart, allowing Sun a clear view of what he was looking for. Gripping his dick firmly in his hand, Sun advanced pressing the head against where he thought the hole was. He didn't hit the nail on the head, but Glynda was so wet that it skipped inside the hole that was a little lower.

Sun forgot that she was a teacher; he forgot that he was nervous; he forgot that she was a grown ass woman who would most likely not be very impressed with his size. All thought left Sun in the wake of endless mindless motion. The slick passage welcomed his advance and squeezed Sun for all he was worth. Somehow, the lipless tunnel was sucking harder than Glynda's mouth could ever have hoped to. All the while Sun learned what it meant to hear a goddess moan in pleasure. The cries of euphoria were like and aphrodisiac, so whenever Sun thought he might cum, that heavenly chorus would give him strength.

Sun reached forward and grabbed Glynda's breasts from behind; he was lying on top of her now, pounding her pussy into oblivion. The squishy gourds and erect nipples drove Sun wild and touching them made Glynda's pussy constrict. It was strange how big he felt inside her, it seemed that she had shrunk to fit him, in a way that still felt good. Sun could feel his head hitting something; he was reaching the end of the tunnel.

"No...Don't go in there!" Glynda suddenly sounded distressed. Sun couldn't stop himself, he had the inches to go deeper and with an effort, he broke through the soft barrier. Glynda cried out

Again and continued to breath heavily as Sun explored this new found depth, despite Glynda's warnings.

"Sun, you're reaching a place that you shouldn't, if you cum that deep inside, the world will end."

But Sun was trapped in the loop of call and response, he did not have the awareness capacity to obey commands, but he could not claim to have misheard her. End of the world? Well who cares? He wanted to cum in her inner sanctum and that was a simple matter of a few more seconds away. It was too late to save the world now.

"NO!"

"I'm sorry" Sun grimaced and prepared for the pain. "I'm cumming!"

Sun felt no pain; pain was a concept that had no relevance in that one instant. In that one glorious moment he saw that the feelings he had for Glynda transcended normal lust, it was the deep, and powerful love that only a mortal could have for a god. When Sun opened his eyes, he was in the arms of his lover, laying in the now drained bath. Her eyes were open and her mouth curled into a mocking smile.

"I said that the world would end, did it really feel that good?"

Sun nodded deftly. Glynda began to stroke his hair again.

"Sorry if I was a bit useless, that was my first time."

"You made a Goddess cum, that's not something everyone can say."

Sun smiled and nuzzled Glynda's breast with his cheek. "I'm glad you're here Glynda"

Sun woke with a start, clutching his chest. He was lying with a cold sweat in his bed, safe and sound. He stared around his dark dorm room, petrified and unblinking. It was empty, only he and his team mates sleeping. Looking down at his sheets, Sun noticed that his shorts were sticky with…

'oh crap.'

Sun got up quietly and made for the door. He would got get cleaned up in the…bathroom. The Faunus gulped at the thought and set off, not noticing that the door had not full closed behind him. Out from under suns bed and out of the partially open door floated Glynda, levitating so as to make no noise. Red faced but satisfied, she made for her own quarters, almost dead with embarrassment.


End file.
